


[Podfic] Slash and Burn

by bunpods, Gondolinpod (Gondolin), podfic_lover, The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: party readers in the house tonight [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Gen, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunpods/pseuds/bunpods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: A story about nature and killer fruit.
Series: party readers in the house tonight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537861
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	[Podfic] Slash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slash and Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065620) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps). 

> Recorded at Europodfriends 2019. The fun thing about this fandom having so many great authors with blanket permission is you _can_ just go to someone's AO3 page, pick something out that looks entertaining, and cold-record it in a group setting. xD
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3230080.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/188902043858/fandom-bandom-my-chemical-romance-pairing), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/band_slashandburn_turps_epf19).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/band_slashandburn_turps_epf19.mp3) (3.4 MB | 0:05:33)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/band_slashandburn_turps_epf19.m4b) (3.5 MB | 0:05:33)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
